


God, love fucking sucks

by Kyouhabaisotp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kyoutani just denies his feelings, Light Angst, M/M, So is his girlfriend, Yahbas parents are jerks, but its not that bad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouhabaisotp/pseuds/Kyouhabaisotp
Summary: Basically Kyoutani in love with Yahaba the whole time.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Kudos: 41





	God, love fucking sucks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this app. Sorry if it's bad.

Kyoutani's never really loved. I mean he loved his mother and 2 sisters. (1 older and 1 younger.) But never romantic love.

That was untill Yahaba had to go and fuck it up. It was a rainy day and the 2 second years Yahaba and Kyoutani decided to stay after practice.

Kyoutani didn't watch the news to see the weather this morning because he was running a bit late. So it started raining right when they were changing our of their gym clothes.

So when they came back. Yahaba pointed out the obvious.

"Ah it looks like it's raining"

Great. Kyoutani thought just fucking great. Guess I have to wait untill the rain stops.

"Yeah no Shit Sherlock."

"No need to be so rude!"

" did you even being an umbrella? "

Yahaba asked Kyoutani mumbled something

"What? I didn't hear you?"

" N... "

"Louder!"

" NO I didn't okay!? "

"I thought so. I actually brought an umbrella so I can walk you home if you like?"

"No"

"Oh c'mon Kyoutani! Stop being so difficult! The rain probably won't stop untill morning!"

"...ne"

Yahaba rolls his eyes "God, speak up"

"Fine! You can walk me home" Yahaba's frown turned into a satisfied smirk.

~~~~~mom, fictional dad.... I think I'm gay ~~~~~

Kyoutani was walking with Yahaba to his house wondering why Yahaba offered in the first place. It was kinda sweet that Yahaba asked..and cute too- not that Kyoutani cared!

They reached Kyoutani's house. And Kyoutani looked down at the ground and mumbled a thank you which in return made Yahaba grin that looked like the sun was still shining.

Oh how Kyoutani was pretty sure he died right there. Maybe Yahaba wasn't that bad. But Kyoutani certainly wasn't in love with Yahaba, or even has a crush on him! He was just tolerable to Kyoutani. That's all... I swear!

Kyoutani waves goodbye and went into his house wondering why Yahaba was so cute!

~•••Fun fact about your author: Ima girl or am I?•••~

Months go by and nothing has changed... Okay maybe a few things have changed like the fighting turned into playful teasing. But besides that nothing has changed..Nothing at all I mean like Kyoutani doesn't have dreams about kissing Yahaba that's absurd!

But one day Yahaba decided to be a dick and get a girlfriend. He talked about her all the time.

During class (that him and Kyoutani has together). time

During lunch with watari (Kyoutani was forced to eat with them).

during practice.

when they walked home together (turns out Kyoutani and Yahaba love close so Yahaba walks with him. Kyoutani acted like he hated that. But he didn't.)

And Kyoutani was getting sick of Yahaba's girlfriend not that he was jealous!

~~~•••°°°°°°'''''÷÷÷÷÷~~~~~======~~~~~~~~

Kyoutani and Yahaba turned to 3rd years. Yahaba still had his girlfriend but whenever they talked about her that loving gazed he used to have now he was more saddened whenever he talked about her.

One day Yahaba's girlfriend decided to visit the gym. She was a bitch. She was a classic mean girl. Blond hair blue eyes life of lipstick.

She yelled at Yahaba when he made mistakes and made Yahaba sad. Kyoutani hated her. (And so did the fans)

The whole team hated her so the next day they talked the Yahaba (except Kyoutani because he was plan B in case it went bad).

But Yahaba just yelled at them saying she was a great girlfriend and they were insane. So Kyoutani talked to him one on one on the walk home.

~'|•• π √ •~ this gets happier I swear ~•√ π•• |'~

"Hey Yahaba.."

" What Kyoutani!? Sorry... I'm still mad at the team.. "

"I..I actually agree with them.."

" WHAT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND KYOUTANI! "

Kyoutani didn't know they were best friends.. He guessed they were pretty close..maybe he wanted more then that but it isn't what he wants it's what Yahaba deserves that matters.

"I'm sorry but I do.. She isn't right for you okay!? She's rude and makes you sad! I see how you look when you talk about her! She isn't good for you! You deserve better Yahaba. And that isn't her."

Yahaba's anger slowly turns into sadness and starts sobbing right on the sidewalk. Kyoutani slowly walks to him and hugs him.

"You need to break up with her.." 'I-I....I..k-know.. But..I'm..scared.. " "I'll be right by your side"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

The next week they go to Yahaba's girlfriend and Yahaba broke with her. She yelled and tried to slap him, but Kyoutani stops her.

They quickly walk away and go to practice. Where Yahaba tells the team he broke up with her. Everyone was happy.

While Kyoutani and Yahaba walked home Kyoutani asked.

"Hey. Why did you date that girl anyway? Doesn't seem like a girl you'd be In to. "

"Well.... I had a huge crush on this..boy.. "

Kyoutani was shocked but let him continue

"And I told my parents I was bi.. And they said they accepted me but they only asked about girls and pressured me into getting a girlfriend.. "

"What happened to that boy?"

" Well the crush just go worse and it turned into love..." 

"Do you still love him?"

" Yes but he doesn't love me back.. "

"How do you know?"

" Well Kyoutani...do you love me? "

Kyoutani was shocked that boy was him..

"I thought so-"

"Who said I didn't love you?"

Yahaba stated at him wide eyed then starts grinning and runs to Kyoutani to kiss him. Yahaba does kiss him and Kyoutani kisses him back.

They kiss and kiss and kiss an- you get the point. They eventually stop kissing and sit down by the sidewalk looking at the sun set.

"So what are we now.." Yahaba asks

"We can be what you wanna be.."

" I wanna be your boyfriend "

"Then your my boyfriend"

And they kiss again.

The end ~

**Author's Note:**

> the characters might be a bit out of character sorry but I have you enjoyed.


End file.
